Purple with Pink Clouds
by i-s-o-d-e-l-l-e
Summary: In which Namine finds herself in a World That Ever Was where Marluxia is a closet crossdresser, Larxene plays with barbie dolls, and the sky is purple with pink clouds.


Disclaimer: Izzy owns nothing. Not even the Barbie® dolls except for a few decapitated ones gathering dust in her closet. -cries-

_ oOoOoOoOo  
_

_Purple With Pink Clouds_

_oOoOoOoOo _

Namine blinked. One minute she had been in her clean white room and the next minute she had somehow transported herself into a black room with shredded black curtains and way too many skeletons hanging on the walls. The skeletons even had names! There was a Justin, a Sally, a Frederic, a Brunhilda, and of course a Bob.

Namine was scared. Had she somehow teleported to Riku's room or something? But if she did, why did this room have the exact same dimensions as her room? Namine opened the black curtains to let in some light and gasped.

The sky was purple with pink clouds.

She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

The sky was still purple with pink clouds.

Namine stepped slowly away from the window and ran out the door. The rest of the house seemed normal… from her doorway. She immediately began to wander about, wondering where everybody was.

She found what had been Larxene's room. Entering it, she laughed. The wallpaper was decorated with little pink hearts and all around the room were Barbie® dolls wearing puffy yellow dresses and all with the same blonde hair as Larxene herself.

Giggling, Namine decided to go on and look for the other rooms in this place which she had decided just had to be an alternate dimension because that was the only way Xemnas would own a cute little teddy bear named Penelope. After a few minutes of searching, Namine found a room that said "Too Sexy For You, Keep Out" in big bold letters. Below it, in a much smaller font, was written "Marluxia's Room".

The floor of Marluxia's room was covered in rose petals. When Namine looked into his closet, she gasped upon finding a…

"Why on God's green Earth is there a red satin nightie in Marluxia's room!" Namine looked out the window to see that the ground was actually orange with blue polka dots. "Well, I always knew there was something wrong with him."

None of the other rooms were quite as interesting as Marluxia and his satin nightie although Namine did have fun with Zexion's puzzles. In Vexen's room she played with "dolls". Vexen apparently had a lot of spare time on his hands, enough to create replicas of practically everybody he knew. She even used Axel's chakrams and threw them at a picture of Xemnas, missing terribly. She wondered if the Axel of this strange, nutty world would burn her to crisp upon finding that one of his Transformers toys had been stabbed through.

The only room she hadn't visited was Roxas's. She wondered how it had changed. She got to his room to find… a disturbing amount of pictures of her.

There were large blown up pictures, glossy images, black and white photographs, sepia, and those little wallet pictures.

"O… kay…" Namine stared at the little Namine plushie of her that was lying on the bed. It looked like a matching pair to her Roxas plushie. "So this Roxas is obsessed about me… freaky but flattering in its strange way…"

She turned around and crashed into Roxas. They both lay on the floor, her on top of him. And then they kissed.

"Namine," a familiar voice called out to her.

"Namine," it said again, a bit more urgently.

Wait. She knew why the voice sounded familiar. It was Roxas's voice. But they were kissing. That couldn't be right unless Roxas had two mouths.

Her eyes fluttered open to see…

Roxas's face just inches away from hers.

She immediately tried to get up and instead banged her head into Roxas's. For a few seconds they both groaned in pain as they massaged their heads and tried to clear their vision from stars.

"You have an abnormally hard head," Namine muttered. "What were you doing anyway, hovering above me?"

"Well you were just lying in the grass and laughing in your sleep. I was getting worried."

Namine looked around her. She was indeed in a large field of grass and flowers. She wondered briefly how she got here and then dismissed the thought from her head. This place was too nice to worry about things like that.

"What were you going to do anyway?" Roxas looked pointedly at the objects cluttered around her. Instead of her usual color pencils, Namine had bottles of paint and brushes surrounding her but not one sheet of paper. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm going to paint the sky purple with pink clouds."

* * *

Do not ask what made Izzy think of such a story. Izzy apologizes profusely if she has offended any Marluxia fans with the red satin nightie. 


End file.
